


Ad vitam eternam

by Lanae



Series: Prompts clichés [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt cliché, Time Loop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Une mission dans la montagne. Un train à aborder. Une chute. Un réveil. Une mission dans la montagne. Un train à aborder. Une chute. Un réveil. Une mission dans la montagne. Un train à aborder. Une chute. Un réveil. Une mission dans la montagne...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Prompts clichés [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ad vitam eternam

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, le confinement m'a redonné le courage de me remettre à écrire et publier. Voilà donc un texte issu des prompts clichés dans le fandom Captain America. Cette idée m'a été donnée par Melissa sur FB, j'espère que le résultat te plaira. C'est plein de angst, parfait pour une soirée enfermée chez soi.
> 
> Merci ma Flo pour avoir épuré ce texte de toutes ces fautes disgracieuses.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous.

Le vent soufflait fort si haut dans la montagne et maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le promontoire, plus rien n'empêchait le froid glacial de s'attaquer à chaque centimètre de peau découverte. Steve, comme à son habitude, ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par la température. Il se tenait droit et fier au bord de la falaise, le regard déjà tourné vers la ligne de chemin de fer qui s'avançait sur le versant opposé de la vallée.

Le plan qu'il avait mis au point était complètement dingue, voir suicidaire et Bucky n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre son ami malgré ses réserves. Il était hors de question de le laisser y aller seul. C'était son rôle de le protéger depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Qu'ils soient maintenant sur le front en Europe n'y changeait rien, seuls les dangers auxquels ils faisaient face étaient plus importants. Et le fait que Steve soit désormais pratiquement indestructible ne faisait pas vraiment de différence pour lui.

Bucky prenait son boulot au sérieux, l'avait toujours fait, et il sauta à la suite de son meilleur ami sans vraiment y réfléchir. Durant leurs échanges, ils s'étaient tous imaginés que la partie la plus difficile serait de monter sur le train. La descente en rappel de plusieurs centaines de mètres sur un objet en mouvement leur avait paru plus qu'hasardeuse, mais ils y parvinrent sans aucune difficulté.

Par contre, ce ne fut qu'une fois accroché à l'extérieur du wagon, dix minutes plus tard, que Bucky se rendit compte qu'ils avaient sous-estimé les armes de leurs ennemis, ou bien tout simplement sous-estimé Zola.

Le visage de Steve quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais à temps lui brisa le coeur. Bucky aurait tout donné pour lui éviter cette souffrance et alors qu'il tombait et tombait et tombait encore, il n'avait pas peur. Pas peur de la mort. Pas peur de la souffrance qui l'envahirait quand il toucherait enfin le sol. Non, une seule pensée hantait son cerveau alors que ses os se brisaient et que ses organes explosaient : je ne lui ai jamais dit.

_Ça ne sera pas suffisant. Il a besoin de toi._

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était dans sa tente, Steve endormi à côté de lui. La chaleur que ce dernier dégageait la nuit tenait à distance le froid et Bucky repoussa la fine couverture qui le recouvrait, ne supportant plus sa texture rugueuse sur sa peau. Tout son corps tremblait et il sentait des picotements dans chacun de ses membres.

Ce mauvais rêve lui avait paru si réel. Maudite mission. Elle jouait sur ses nerfs depuis que Steve leur avait expliqué son projet.

Bucky passa une main sur son visage. Il ne se rendormirait pas, même si le manque total de luminosité à l'extérieur lui indiqua qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Autant relever quiconque serait de garde à cette heure-ci. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière, qu'un cauchemar pousserait l'un d'entre eux à prendre le tour d'un autre.

Il prit garde à ne pas réveiller Steve en sortant de la tente et rejoignit Dum Dum auprès du feu. Un seul échange de regard suffit aux deux hommes pour se comprendre et après une lourde tape sur l'épaule de Bucky, Dugan partit rejoindre Dernier dans leur tente.

Encore secoué par son rêve, Bucky s'installa du mieux qu'il put près du petit feu de camp. Très rapidement, la chaleur de son lit lui manqua mais le froid l'aida à remettre ses idées en place. Ce rêve lui avait paru si réel, la douleur si forte qu'il avait du mal à s'en détacher.

Les regrets qui l'avaient envahi à l'idée de mourir sans avoir jamais avoué à Steve qu'il l'aimait l'assaillirent de nouveau. Mais pourquoi était-ce toujours dans des moments de ce genre qu'il se sentait le courage de lui avouer ? Une fois le danger passé, ses vieux arguments, ceux qui le retenaient depuis qu'il était adolescent, reprenaient le dessus, bloquant les mots dans sa gorge.

Il pouvait se mentir autant qu'il le souhaitait, se donner des excuses, la vérité était toute simple : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que les choses changent entre eux. Parce que même si Steve était bien trop droit et noble pour laisser une telle chose briser leur amitié, leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même une fois qu'il saurait. Et ça, Bucky ne le supporterait pas. Il voulait garder la franche camaraderie qui était la leur depuis l'enfance. Il voulait continuer à s'endormir auprès de Steve sans craindre que leur proximité ne pose problème. Il ne voulait pas voir apparaître de gêne dans son regard lorsqu'ils partageaient quartiers ou douches communes.

Et pourtant, Bucky en revenait toujours au même point : il devait lui dire. Il lui devenait difficile d'ignorer le sentiment qui semblait l'étreindre de plus en plus souvent. Et même sans ça, son secret deviendrait bientôt trop lourd à porter.

Il était à deux doigts de retourner dans la tente, de tout avouer à Steve, de se décharger de ce poids. Mais comme lors des rares fois précédentes où il avait trouvé en lui le courage, les circonstances étaient contre lui. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir aujourd'hui et leur capitaine aurait besoin de toute sa concentration et de Bucky pour la réussir.

Juste au moment où le soleil apparaissait entre les montagnes, Steve émergea de la tente et s'approcha du feu :

« Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »

Il était inutile de l'inquiéter avec un rêve stupide et Bucky haussa les épaules :

« Non, pas trop. »

« Tu avais l'air drôlement concentré pour quelqu'un qui sort du lit "

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'une heure et d'un demi-litre de café pour que mon cerveau s'amorce. »

Le rire de Steve retentit entre les arbres.

« Je crois que le sérum n'a agi que sur mon corps, mon esprit refuse toujours de fonctionner sans une bonne dose de caféine. »

Alors que le reste des commandos hurlants les rejoignait autour du feu pour un petit déjeuner frugal, Bucky ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter :

« Certains diraient que ton esprit ne fonctionne pas, même avec tout le café du monde. »

L'expression de Steve était faussement outré et il rétorqua sous les rires de leurs coéquipiers :

« Regardez qui ose parler. Tu veux que je te rappelle certaines situations où ton _intelligence_ nous a fourrés ? »

« Hey, nous sommes ici. C'est que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ! »

Le sourire de Steve se fit plus tendre lorsqu'il répondit :

« En effet, ce n'était pas si terrible. »

Le cœur de Bucky rata un battement ou deux. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là, lorsque Steve parlait avec ce ton et cette lueur dans les yeux, que Bucky se prenait à espérer. Il semblait y avoir un sens caché derrière ces quelques mots, même s'il était incapable de comprendre ce que son ami ne disait pas.

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'avoir cette discussion. Leur conversation devint rapidement plus sérieuse et ils repassèrent ensemble sur les derniers détails de leur mission de la journée, celle qui avait hanté les rêves de Bucky cette nuit.

Ils avaient tellement parlé et reparlé de ce plan qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille. Et puis, il y avait cette impression de déjà-vu qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Elle le suivit alors qu'il escaladait la montagne et se préparait à sauter, au point que le paysage, sa discussion avec Steve au sujet du Cyclone et les remarques de Dum Dum lui parurent familiers.

Et même ses pensées, les profonds regrets qui l'envahirent alors qu'il tombait du train, étaient comme une mélodie qu'il avait déjà entendue mais n'arrivait pas à retrouver.

_Donne lui une raison de plus de te chercher._

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla avec un cri coincé dans la gorge.

Immédiatement Steve était à ses côtés. Ses traits étaient à peine visibles dans la faible lueur qui filtrait à travers le tissu de leur tente, mais l'inquiétude était évidente dans sa voix.

« Buck ? Tout va bien ? »

Le corps encore tremblant, Bucky se passa une main sur le visage.

« Oui. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Un cauchemar vraiment très, très réel. Il avait senti tous ses os se briser, ses organes être percés et écrasés, mais cette douleur physique n'était pas celle qui le hantait maintenant qu'il était éveillé. Non, ce qui était le plus dur à oublier, c'était le regard de Steve alors que Bucky tombait.

Il y avait eu tellement de peine dans les yeux qui l'observaient maintenant avec compréhension. Ils avaient tous des nuits difficiles depuis qu'ils étaient sur le front, même si chacun d'entre eux refusait de donner de détails. On ne pouvait pas vivre avec l'ombre de la mort constamment dans son dos sans en payer le prix, sous une forme ou un autre.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Bucky ne courait aucun danger, Steve s'était un peu éloigné, se rallongeant sur sa propre couchette. Ce qui leur accordait à tous deux moins de 5 centimètre pour bouger. Cette tente était vraiment trop petite. Plus d'une fois, les deux amis s'étaient réveillés l'un contre l'autre, comme lorsqu'ils partageaient un lit pour se tenir chaud lors des hivers rigoureux de Brooklyn. Non pas que Bucky s'en plaigne, il adorait ces moments, même s'ils mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Mais même sans cette proximité physique, la présence de Steve avait toujours eu un effet calmant sur Bucky. Peu à peu, sa respiration ralentit et l'espèce de douleur fantôme disparut totalement de son corps. Il ne restait plus que son malaise habituel, celui nourri de ses regrets et de l'envie de posséder quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire sien.

Mais il avait appris à vivre avec ce sentiment. Ce n'était là encore rien de nouveau, il était inutile de rester à se morfondre. Bucky se redressa et enfila ses bottes, puis annonça à Steve qui était déjà en train de faire de même :

« Reste au lit. Pas la peine que nous soyons deux à manquer de sommeil. je vais aller relever quiconque est de garde, on se voit quand le soleil se lève. »

« Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, nous devons absolument réussir cette mission. Capturer Zola nous permettrait de porter un coup dur à Hydra. Peut-être même le dernier, je sens que nous sommes proches de détruire cette organisation.»

Arrêter Zola ? Ce n'était pas leur mission de la veille ? Celle qu'il avait rejoué dans son cauchemar ? Il fouilla sa mémoire, mais revint bredouille, l'esprit encore plus embrouillé. Il ne parvenait même pas à savoir s'ils avaient réussi à stopper Zola. Quand est-ce que son rêve avait pris le pas sur la réalité ? Avant qu'il monte dans le train ? Ou alors qu'il tombait ?

Mais Steve le regardait avec une inquiétude grandissante, Bucky devait lui répondre.

« Aucune chance que je puisse me rendormir. Tout ira bien, nous réussirons cette mission, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous manquons de sommeil. »

Steve n'avait pas du tout l'air d'apprécier sa décision, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Bucky avait enfilé ses bottes - il était heureux, pour une fois, d'être forcé de dormir avec son uniforme - et était sorti de la tente. Il était vraiment troublé et n'aurait pas pu le cacher bien longtemps à son ami.

L'air froid de la nuit ne l'aida pas à éclaircir ses idées et il rejoignit Dum Dum près du feu. Un simple échange de regard et Dugan était debout, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de prendre le chemin menant à la tente qu'il partageait avec Dernier.

Bucky chercha à remettre de l'ordre dans les événements de la veille, mais il ne parvint pas à détecter le moment où la réalité avait laissé place au rêve. Il finit par conclure que son imagination et son subconscient s'étaient ligués pour l'embrouiller et que ce qu'il pensait être un souvenir, n'était qu'un cauchemar très réaliste. Après tout, Steve n'avait pas laissé la moindre place au doute : c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient essayer d'arrêter Zola.

Et pourtant, Bucky n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il resta silencieux durant tout le petit déjeuner, sous les regards inquiets de son meilleur ami. Puis,ils commencèrent la difficile ascension de la montagne. Les discussions allaient bon train durant le trajet, mais il resta en retrait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il se rappelait de chaque difficulté sur le chemin, de chaque morceau de sentier enneigé, chaque mot échangé.

Il se laissa porter par son impression de déjà-vu, sortant automatiquement ses répliques comme s'il suivait un script. Mais au fur et à mesure que le moment de sa chute approchait, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Allait-il tomber comme dans son rêve ? Alors que Steve le rejoignait dans le wagon, Bucky fut presque tenté de l'arrêter. Mais il n'avait rien de plus qu'un rêve et la certitude qu'il allait mourir pour appuyer ses dires. Ça ne suffirait pas, pas alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil l'homme qui causerait sa perte.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol et que tout son corps explosa de douleur, il entendit une voix.

_Désolé de te faire revivre ça. Tu dois lui dire._

**ooOoo**

Cette voix. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix.

Bucky se réveilla sans un bruit, sans un mouvement. Ses doigts serraient la fine couverture qui recouvrait son corps et il resta de longues minutes à écouter la respiration de Steve à quelques centimètres à sa gauche.

Quand, après de longues minutes son cœur reprit un rythme normal, il ouvrit les yeux. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. À qui appartenait cette voix ? Pourquoi l'entendit-il à chaque fois qu'il tombait ? Qui était ce "il" ? Et qu'est-ce que Bucky devait lui dire ? Et plus important : pourquoi semblait-il revivre la même journée encore et encore ? Ce n'était pas un rêve, comme il l'avait cru précédemment. Aucun subconscient n'était capable de conjurer avec autant de détail une réalité.

Bucky se souvenait que trop bien de chaque chaque sensation, chaque discussion, mais l'alternative lui semblait complètement folle. On ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé, jamais.

Une autre idée, plus probable bien qu'infiniment moins attrayante, lui traversa l'esprit : il était mort lors de sa première chute. Revivre sans fin ces événements était sa punition pour toutes les vies qu'il avait prises depuis qu'il était sur le front. Qu'il l'ait fait durant la guerre et pour une juste cause n'y changeait rien. Les sœurs de l'orphelinat avaient toujours été très claires là-dessus : quand on prenait une vie, on finissait en enfer où on était puni et puni et puni. Et Bucky n'imaginait pas pire torture que de voir le visage anéanti de Steve alors que lui-même tombait vers sa propre fin.

Il se leva silencieusement et sortit de la tente. Comme lors de chacun de ces matins là, Dum Dum était près du feu, et il partit à nouveau sans prononcer un mot, laissant Bucky seul avec ses pensées. Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à ce dernier pour décider de la manière dont il allait agir. Il parlerait à Steve dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il lui expliquerait ce qui se passait, ils ne monteraient pas dans ce train et briseraient ainsi cette chaîne.

Quand ils se mirent en route, bien plus tard, Bucky resta en retrait de leur petite troupe. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Steve pour le rejoindre, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Bucky ? »

Il avait réfléchi à la meilleur manière d'aborder le sujet et avait conclu que dire la vérité tout de go ne résoudrait pas le problème. Pire, ça risquait de l'empirer. Il se contenta d'aller droit au but :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cette mission. Nous devrions repousser, attendre un moment plus propice. »

« Qui pourrait ne jamais arriver. C'est déjà un miracle que nous ayons eu cette info. Nous devons capturer Zola et c'est certainement notre seule chance. »

Ce n'était rien de nouveau pour Bucky, tout comme le refus de Steve d'abandonner ne le surprenait pas. Une partie de lui se demandait même pourquoi il avait essayé. Il soupira, déçu et un peu gêné de devoir utiliser la dernière carte dans sa manche, celle à laquelle Steve ne pouvait pas résister ? Mais Bucky était désespéré, ils devaient absolument abandonner cette mission.

« S'il te plaît, Steve. Je ne la sens vraiment pas. Il va arriver quelque chose, je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais je ne veux pas monter dans ce train. »

Son ami resta à le regarder silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, puis il hocha la tête.

« Ok, je ne vais pas te forcer si vraiment tu ne veux pas. J'emmènerai Morita à ta place. Je compte sur toi pour t'assurer que notre retour à la base se passe sans encombre. Je vais aller prévenir les autres du changement de plan. »

Mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Bucky lui attrapa le poignet. Il était hors de question que Steve monte dans ce train sans lui. Il préférait encore tomber des milliards de fois plutôt que de prendre le risque que son meilleur ami connaisse le même sort.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. Si tu sautes, je te suis. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Bucky avait un avantage, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il pourrait certainement changer le futur, que ce soit en restant à l'écart du wagon fatidique ou en éliminant l'agent d'Hydra avant qu'il ne troue la paroi du train. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Steve lui laissait le choix. S'il s'entêtait à mener cette mission à bien, Bucky l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout, toute autre option était inenvisageable.

« Certain. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il fut quand même projeté en dehors du train sous le regard horrifié de Steve.

_Pourquoi es-tu si têtu ? Dis-lui._

**ooOoo**

Têtu ? Il n'était pas têtu. Que cette personne essaie de faire changer d'avis à Steve et elle comprendrait rapidement que Bucky était quelqu'un de parfaitement raisonnable. Essayer de convaincre Steve de ne pas faire quelque chose - monter sur un train en marche par exemple - était comme pousser une montagne en espérant qu'elle bouge : fatigant et inutile.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Bucky était totalement impuissant. Leurs coéquipiers étaient des têtes brûlées, il pourrait certainement en convaincre un ou deux de les suivre dans leur descente en tyrolienne. S'ils étaient plus nombreux, ils arriveraient à mettre hors d'état de nuire leur ennemis avant la chute fatidique.

À la différence des fois précédentes où Bucky avait rejoint Dum Dum auprès du feu, il arrêta ce dernier lorsqu'il s'éloigna :

« Je sais que le plan pour aujourd'hui a été ressassé sans fin, mais je pense que l'on devrait être plus nombreux à bord du train. On ne sait pas vraiment à quelle résistance nous aurons à faire face. »

Dugan haussa les épaules.

« On a déjà abordé ce point. Et je rejoins notre capitaine sur le sujet. Nous devons absolument garder notre voie de retrait libre et nous avons besoin d'hommes pour ça. Les pauvres gars que vous rencontrerez n'ont aucune chance contre Cap, quelque soit leur nombre. »

« Je sais très bien que cet idiot de Steve pense pouvoir prendre l'armée entière d'HYDRA à lui tout seul ! Mais il n'est pas immortel, Gabe et moi encore moins. C'est mon boulot de m'assurer que tout le monde rentrera sain et sauf. »

Dugan sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de capituler avec un nouvel haussement d'épaule :

« Tu as gagné, je saute avec vous. Je vais voir avec Morita pour qu'il se joigne à nous. Mais c'est toi qui explique notre changement de plan à Cap ! »

« Pas de soucis. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'arrive à lui faire entendre raison. »

Dum Dum répondit avec un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« En effet. On se demande bien comment tu fais d'ailleurs. »

Le sous-entendu à peine voilé fit rougir Bucky. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait encore nuit et l'obscurité cacha sa réaction. Que ses sentiments soient pleinement visibles pour tous ceux qui les côtoyaient régulièrement ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure, mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant qu'on lui en fasse la remarque.

Il se trouvait toujours un peu idiot et se demandait ce que pouvaient bien penser ses coéquipiers. Il était une sorte de cliché ambulant, amoureux de son meilleur ami, toujours à ses côtés mais incapable de faire le grand saut. Est-ce qu'ils le plaignaient ? Avaient pitié ? Peut-être qu'ils se demandaient tout simplement pourquoi il ne faisait rien.

Bucky se posait souvent cette question lui aussi. Se faire entendre dire une bonne fois pour toute que ses sentiments n'étaient pas retournés étaient probablement le coup de pied aux fesses dont il avait besoin. Et pourtant, il était incapable de franchir le pas. Il chassa ces pensées moroses. Il avait plus important à faire, comme trouver un moyen de convaincre Steve de modifier son plan initial.

En fin de compte, Bucky joua sur ses propres inquiétudes plutôt que de douter des capacités de son meilleur ami à réussir et Dugan et Morita furent autorisés à sauter après eux. Gabe se dirigea immédiatement vers l'avant du train pendant que le reste de l'équipe se divisait en deux.

Désormais certain que leurs arrières seraient couverts, Bucky suivit Steve l'esprit un peu plus en paix. Il allait sortir de cet enfer vivant et peut-être que ça suffirait à arrêter cette boucle temporelle. Depuis ce matin, il se répétait le même mantra : je dois survivre à cette mission. Je dois survivre à cette mission. Je dois survivre à cette mission.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le wagon duquel Bucky était tombé tant de fois. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des deux gardes qui l'occupaient et Bucky ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils laissèrent cet endroit maudit derrière eux.

Les gardes présents dans le wagon suivant ne firent pas long feu.

Steve et lui formaient une bonne équipe, une très bonne équipe même. Beaucoup supposaient que c'était parce qu'ils avaient passé pratiquement toute leur vie ensemble, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils ne se souvenait pas vraiment de leur première rencontre, mais depuis ce jour, leur connexion les poussait à être ensemble, comme si leur place dans l'univers était l'un avec l'autre.

Et si ce lien était présent dans chacune de leur actions, c'était sur le champ de bataille qu'il était le plus visible. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre allait faire et leurs opposants en faisaient souvent les frais.

Ce combat ne dérogea pas à la règle. Pendant que Steve envoyait son bouclier vers le premier ennemi, lui arrachant son étrange arme des mains, Bucky était déjà en train de se diriger vers le second homme.

Sans munition pour son pistolet ou son fusil, il allait devoir s'en occuper à mains nues. Bucky n'avait pas la force physique de leur capitaine et il lui fallut une bonne minute avant que son opposant ne s'écroule au sol. Après un dernier coup de pied bien placé pour s'assurer que l'homme ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, voire jamais, il observa le reste du wagon.

Steve s'était bien entendu débarrassé de son propre adversaire et était déjà aux prises avec un autre. Un seul échange de regard leur suffit et Bucky saisit la poignée de la porte à côté de lui. Il la tira et un vent glacial s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'habitacle. Un violent coup de botte dans la poitrine envoya voler leur ennemi à l'extérieur et Bucky ne put réprimer un frisson. Il n'enviait pas le moins du monde le destin de ce type. Mais au moins sa fin serait définitive et il n'aurait pas à revivre cette immense douleur chaque jour.

Il ne restait plus qu'un agent d'Hydra dans le wagon et Steve se dirigeait déjà vers lui, prêt à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, l'homme poussa un hurlement et s'élança vers Bucky. Il l'attrapa par la taille et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, se jeta dans le vide avec lui.

Le visage horrifié de Steve et le rire hystérique de leur ennemi accompagnèrent Bucky jusqu'au choc.

_Tu ne peux pas changer ta destinée, pas comme ça._

**OoOoo**

Peut-être que la voix avait raison, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer. Mais quoi qu'il fasse le résultat était toujours le même.

Qu'il monte sur le train ou pas.

Qu'il suive Steve dans ce wagon ou pas.

Qu'il dise la vérité ou pas.

Qu'il se batte ou pas.

Qu'il monte seul ou que l'ensemble des commandos l'accompagne.

Qu'il supplie Steve de laisser tomber cette mission, qu'il lui fasse du chantage, qu'il le menace, qu'il le supplie.

Il finissait toujours par tomber et par s'écraser au sol.

Et durant ses derniers instants, il y avait toujours cette voix, de plus en plus triste, de plus en plus insistante. Mais Bucky ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il était las de tout. Las de souffrir, las de ne pas trouver de solution, las de revivre encore et toujours cette même journée, totalement impuissant à en changer l'issue.

**OoOoo**

Ce matin-là, enfin cette version de ce matin-là, Bucky se leva encore plus déprimé que les autres jours. Il ne dit pas un mot durant le petit déjeuner, ni pendant le début de leur ascension. C'était une de ces journées où il n'avait pas la force de se battre. Il le ferait peut-être demain. Ou peut-être pas, pour ce que ça changeait.

Il traînait à l'arrière de leur petit groupe, le regard fixé à une vingtaine de centimètres devant ses pieds. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand Steve s'installa à ses côtés, son pas immédiatement synchronisé avec le sien.

« Buck ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire ne fonctionnait. Il finissait toujours par mourir et par se réveiller dans sa tente.

« S'il te plaît, Bucky. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? »

Steve semblait vraiment inquiet, mais, aujourd'hui, Bucky n'avait pas les ressources pour calmer les craintes de son ami en plus des siennes. Il s'avançait à nouveau vers sa mort, personne ne pouvait exiger de lui qu'il le fasse avec le sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, ce qui l'attendait dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus ne ferait que lui rappeler l'horreur, la tristesse et tous ces autres sentiments qui s'y trouvaient à chaque fois qu'il tombait. Bucky refusait de s'y soumettre en plus durant la journée.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il se dégagea d'un mouvement sec. La brusque inspiration et le faible son de détresse qui suivirent le poussèrent à fermer les yeux. Génial. Vraiment génial. Son comportement venait de blesser Steve. Les journées où ça arrivait étaient les pires, même si elles étaient rares. Il préférait encore celles où ils se disputaient tous les deux ou restaient chacun dans leur coin, s'adressant à peine la parole.

Cette fois, quand Steve le toucha, ce fut pour saisir fermement son poignet et l'arrêter. Bucky l'entendit annoncer, en direction du reste des commandos :

« Continuez à avancer, on a un truc à vérifier et on vous rejoint. »

Une symphonie de oui leur parvint et Bucky, les yeux toujours baissés au sol, entendit le son de plusieurs bottes s'éloigner.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

La première réaction de Bucky fut de se taire, de se dégager et de s'éloigner à son tour. Mais la manière dont Steve serrait son poignet, à la limite du douloureux, le ton qu'il avait employé montraient que ce dernier ne comprenait pas et souffrait profondément de son comportement.

Et Bucky l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le laisser ainsi. Il se força à lever les yeux, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien, Stevie. »

« Menteur. »

La colère l'envahit et il baissa le regard. Steve avait refusé de l'écouter à chaque fois que Bucky lui avait dit la vérité et maintenant il lui faisait la morale ? Après une profonde inspiration ayant pour objectif de se calmer, il répondit :

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux quand cette mission sera terminée. »

Ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge, tout irait mieux quand cette mission serait définitivement derrière eux. Quand il n'aurait plus à la revivre encore et toujours. Même s'il ignorait si ce miracle aurait lieu un jour.

La prise de Steve glissa de son poignet à sa main et il enlaça leurs doigts. Bucky, surpris de son comportement, leva les yeux brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprit pas totalement ce qu'il y vit, mais l'inquiétude et la peine étaient pleinement visibles.

« Je ne prend pas trop le temps de te le dire, et ce n'est certainement ni le bon moment, ni l'endroit où le faire, mais tu es important pour moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Jamais je ne te jugerai et rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Bucky savait tout ça. Du moins, il l'avait su, avant de revivre des dizaines et des dizaines de fois cette même journée, avec l'espoir insensé d'en changer l'issue. Un succession de morts qui lui avaient fait oublier le plus important : le lien qui l'unissait à Steve. Il avait juste eu besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle pourquoi il devait tenir. Ça ne changerait rien au problème, mais au moins Bucky avait maintenant le cœur un peu plus léger.

Son sourire, cette fois, apparut de lui-même sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, Stevie. Je pense que j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu avais l'air d'aller bien hier. »

Non, il n'allait pas bien hier. Ça faisait des jours qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Mais pour Steve, ils venaient juste de quitter le camp de la SSR avec une nouvelle mission à effectuer. Tous savaient que la capture de Zola assénerait un coup dur à Hydra, une perte dont l'organisation aurait du mal à se remettre. Les Commandos Hurlants n'avaient même pas cherché à cacher leur excitation durant tout le trajet à travers les Alpes. Connaissant les discussions qui avaient eu lieu la veille au soir – la vraie veille, celle où ils avaient parlé de la fin de la guerre comme quelque chose d'enfin à leur portée - le comportement actuel de Bucky ne devait pas vraiment faire sens.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Steve. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais cru les quelques fois où Bucky lui avait annoncé revivre la même journée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change aujourd'hui.

« Ça va, je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? »

Steve était tellement plus qu'un ami. Il était son monde, son univers. D'un seul coup, les mots que Bucky cachait depuis si longtemps se mirent à lui brûler la gorge et les lèvres. S'il devait recommencer encore et encore cette maudite journée, autant qu'il en tire un petit avantage. De toute façon, son ami ne se souvenait jamais de rien, Bucky pouvait lui avouer ses sentiments et connaître enfin sa réaction. Il n'aurait plus à se questionner sans fin sur ce sujet. Une fois libéré de ce poids, il pourrait peut-être enfin avancer, même s'il avait l'intuition que jamais il n'arrêterait vraiment de l'aimer.

Mais alors que Bucky mettait en ordre ses idées, Steve commença à s'éloigner en le tirant à sa suite.

« Nous avons déjà trop traîné. Mais ce soir, quand nous serons de retour à la base, je veux que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse, okay ? »

Sauf qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour à la base, pas pour Bucky du moins. Et dans un sens, ça rendit sa réponse plus facile :

« Okay. »

Ils gardèrent leur mains liées jusqu'au moment où ils rejoignirent les autres commandos. Durant toute leur ascension, Bucky se demanda si c'était volontaire ou si Steve avait tout simplement oublié leurs doigts entrelacés. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de profiter au maximum de ce léger contact. Même si avoir un petit aperçu de ce que pourrait devenir leur relation ne l'aidait pas à s'éclaircir les idées.

S'il parvenait à survivre à cette journée, si, par le plus immense des miracles, il réussissait à briser cette boucle sans fin et rentrait ce soir avec Steve, lui dirait-il la vérité ? Il ignorait toujours la réponse à cette question et son indécision le poursuivit jusque dans le train, jusque dans ce satané wagon.

Pourtant lorsque la scène qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur se déroula sous ses yeux, comme un film vu et revu, lorsqu'il fut projeté à l'extérieur et que Steve se penchait vers lui avec l'espoir de le rattraper, la réponse lui apparut, évidente et indéniable.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans difficulté :

« Je t'aime, Stevie. »

La poignée lâcha à cet instant et il tomba dans le vide.

**ooOoo**

Quand Bucky se réveilla, il n'était pas dans sa tente et Steve n'était pas à ses côtés. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, sauf un de ses bras. Son crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser et la douleur empira lorsqu'il leva la tête pour observer la pièce autour de lui.

Il était attaché sur un lit, au milieu de ce qui devait être un salle d'opération. De nombreuses machines cliquetaient et bipaient derrière lui. Il baissa les yeux vers son propre corps et poussa un hurlement d'horreur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus rien après son épaule gauche. Plusieurs hommes entrèrent précipitamment, certainement attiré par ses cris. À travers le brouillard qui encombrait sa conscience, Bucky se rendit compte qu'ils parlaient allemand.

Il avait enfin quitté la boucle temporelle pour tomber dans un autre enfer. Un enfer en quelque sorte bien pire.

Alors que le contenu de la seringue qu'ils avaient vidé dans son cou commençait à agir, il remarqua que, cette fois, la voix était restée silencieuse.

Lorsqu'il émergea à nouveau, complètement groggy, il s'attendit presque à se retrouver dans la même pièce, sur le même lit. Mais il était désormais installé dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une chambre d'hôpital qu'une salle d'opération.

Il tenta de se relever mais les liens qui le retenaient l'en empêchèrent. La douleur, moins saisissante que lors de son premier réveil le dissuada tout de même de tenter le diable et il abandonna l'idée de se débattre pour le moment. Il devait reprendre des forces. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait maintenant qu'il était retombé aux mains de l'ennemi. Il s'était pourtant juré de mourir plutôt que de revivre Azzano. Il ne voulait plus de ces expériences, de cette douleur, des scalpels et des drogues.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il pria et supplia que l'on mette fin à sa situation, mais comme lorsqu'il était coincé dans la boucle temporelle, ses supplications restèrent sans réponse. Le temps avançait lentement, chaque journée ressemblant tellement à la précédente qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Ses geôliers l'avaient déplacé dans une minuscule cellule dont il ne sortait que pour subir les nouveaux sévices imaginés par Zola.

Il maudit la voix qui l'avait abandonné au pire des moments, alors que Bucky s'était enfin décidé à dire à Steve ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il l'avait fait durant ses derniers instants. Il avait même eu l'intention de recommencer, dès son réveil. Maintenant il ne saurait jamais quelle réaction son admission aurait engendrée.

Dans un mouvement de rage, il frappa le mur derrière lui avec le point de métal que ces monstres lui avaient greffé. Zola avait pris un plaisir malsain à lui expliquer les projets qu'il avait pour lui. Comment il avait l'intention de le transformer en arme, toute dévouée à leur cause. Mais Bucky s'était juré qu'il mourrait plutôt que de céder.

Et même si sa propre volonté flanchait à un moment, il était impensable qu'il trahisse Steve de cette manière. Il tiendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Tant que son ami était vivant, il tiendrait. Même s'il savait que jamais ce dernier ne viendrait le sauver – il ne le chercherait même pas, certain que personne n'aurait pu survivre à une telle chute – Bucky ne s'abaisserait pas à devenir un des monstres que Captain America continuait certainement à combattre.

Il entendit le bruit parfaitement reconnaissable de lourdes bottes s'arrêtant dans le couloir devant sa porte. Comme à chaque fois qu'on venait le chercher, il se releva, prêt à faire face à ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Son corps était faible, le manque de nourriture et les différentes expériences l'épuisant un peu plus chaque jour, mais il était hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Sauf que lorsque Bucky vit Steve entrer dans sa cellule, grand et blond et fort et vivant et des larmes plein les yeux, ses genoux lâchèrent. Deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Complètement choqué, il balbutia :

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour un premier échange après plusieurs semaines séparés, ce n'était pas très intelligible, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Parce que Steve lui dit exactement ce que Bucky avait besoin d'entendre. :

« Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec l'idée d'abandonner ton corps dans cette foutue montagne. Pas après ce que tu m'avais dit. Il fallait que je te ramène, que je t'offre une sépulture sur laquelle j'aurai pu venir me recueillir. À Brooklyn, à la maison. Et quand nous avons trouvé le lieu de ta chute, tu n'y étais plus. Heureusement, nous avons été assez rapide et la neige n'avait pas recouvert toutes les traces. J'étais certain que tu étais vivant, quelque part. Te trouver m'a donné une motivation supplémentaire pour débusquer et détruire toutes les autres bases d'Hydra. »

_Nous avions besoin qu'il continue à se battre. Et lui avait besoin de toi pour le faire._

Bucky fut étrangement soulagé d'entendre à nouveau la voix et il laissa Steve l'aider à se relever.

« Je dois te sortir d'ici. Accroche toi. »

Alors qu'il obtempérait et qu'ils traversaient les combats afin de quitter ensemble la base, la voix continua son explication.

_Un mal très puissant se cache derrière cette guerre. Un pouvoir au potentiel si grand qu'il menaçait de détruire l'équilibre du monde. Il fallait l'arrêter à cette époque et seul un champion de la lumière en était capable. Sans toi, il aurait abandonné, laissant le mal proliférer pendant plusieurs décennies. Nous ne pouvions attendre que notre champion reprenne le combat dans soixante-dix ans.C'était le seul moyen. Désolé._

Désolé.

Bucky avait traversé l'enfer, probablement des centaines de fois, et la seule chose que cette foutue voix était capable de lui dire c'était qu'elle était désolée.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça ne le serait jamais. Rien ne pouvait justifier ces jours entiers de souffrance, cette répétition infinie de la même journée. Les sentiments d'impuissance, l'abattement qui avaient été les siens pendant bien trop longtemps.

Les bruits des combats s'étaient estompés et Steve déposa Bucky lentement sur le siège passager d'une vieille Jeep cachée dans un bosquet de pins. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Je dois y retourner, les aider à raser ce complexe. Toi, tu restes ici, tu devrais être en sécurité. Mais je voulais te dire, juste au cas où : moi aussi. »

Bucky observa, complètement abasourdi, le dos de Steve alors qu'il s'éloignait. Aussi simplement que ça ? Encore que certains diraient que rien n'avait été simple dans cette histoire.

En fin de compte, il s'était peut-être trompé. Ce serait certainement suffisant.


End file.
